1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a magnetic particle for sequencing nucleic acid and a method of sequencing nucleic acid using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nucleic acid sequencing refers to sequencing methods for determining the order of the nucleotide bases—adenine, guanine, cytosine, and thymine—in a molecule of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). Conventional methods of sequencing nucleic acid are classified into a chain termination method, originally developed by Frederick Sanger, and a chemical degradation method developed by Maxam and Gilbert. According to these methods, DNA fragments are separated by size using high-resolution gel electrophoresis resolving each single nucleotide. Since these processes are limited by the size of the DNA, sequencing a target nucleic acid is an expensive and time-consuming process, and many target sequences cannot be analyzed at the same time.
According to another known method of sequencing nucleic acid, nucleic acid may be sequenced by ligating a probe with a portion detectable by a nuclease with a target nucleic acid, detecting a fluorescent label, cleaving the probe using the nuclease, and repeating these processes. According to another known method of sequencing nucleic acid, nucleic acid may be sequenced by ligating an oligonucleotide having different 3′ bases and four 5′ ends with a fluorescent label and a phosphorothiolate bond with a target nucleic acid, measuring a fluorescence, cleaving the oligonucleotide, and repeating these processes. However, these known methods are complicated, and thus specificity and accuracy of sequencing nucleic acid may not be high.
Thus, there is still a need to develop a method of efficiently analyzing the sequence of a target nucleic acid.